


after i cut the peony

by dorypop



Series: 200 followers celebration prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorypop/pseuds/dorypop
Summary: For the tumblr prompt: some interaction between Sirius & Regulus and the sentence “Let’s talk about this somewhere else.”
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Series: 200 followers celebration prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	after i cut the peony

**Author's Note:**

> [@Ailec_12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailec_12/pseuds/Ailec_12) requested this short little thing! 💛

“Let’s talk about this somewhere else,” Regulus muttered, and actually had the nerve to grab Sirius by the elbow to try and drag him away from the entrance hall.

Sirius was momentarily dazed by the fact that his _baby brother_ was strong enough to actually tow him until they were half-hidden by this stupid column that, really, had no business being where it was.

When had Regulus become so tall again?

“Why? Ashamed of being seen with a blood traitor?” Sirius sneered, when he’d regained the ability to speak.

“Don’t be _daft_.” Regulus raised his chin, and for a second Sirius could see _Reg_ in there. “You can’t just proclaim _that_ in the middle of the Great Hall.”

“So it’s true? You’re not going to deny it? You’re going to become a Death Eater? I bet our dear Mother is so very _proud_ of you,” he spat, because he meant it as an insult, although it was hard for Sirius to know if Regulus saw it that way. After all, it’s all they’d ever wanted when they were little—to make Mother proud, to fit in and be _enough_ for once.

“As a matter of fact, she is. Not that _that_ is any of your business, _brother_. Does Mrs Potter tuck you in to sleep? I have been wondering—do they sing you lullabies and let you have chocolate frogs after dinner when you’ve been good?”

Sirius gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. Regulus was just saying that because he didn’t know. He _couldn’t_ know how it felt to have someone ask you how your term was when they picked you up from King’s Cross, or send you homemade potions by owl after a brief mention at the very bottom of a letter that you thought you’d caught a cold.

“Listen, Reg,” he said, forcing a grin to his face when he saw Regulus’ shoulders bristle at the familiar nickname. “You really need to reconsider this. These people—they’re dangerous, okay? Don’t you realize they’re going to—”

“You’re not my brother anymore, Sirius,” Regulus interrupted him, and for the second time that night Sirius felt like he’d been splinched and _then_ stupefied. “You don’t get to tell me what to do.”

“Regulus, come on, wait—”

But he had already turned on his heel and gone back to the Great Hall, leaving Sirius there, alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a haiku by Takahama Kyoshi: after i cut the peony / in the garden / nothing was left
> 
> Also posted on [tumblr](https://hklnvgl.tumblr.com/).


End file.
